


The Magic of Music

by Brotherpengu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherpengu/pseuds/Brotherpengu
Summary: A little cottage in Ionia is home to one of the most wonderful concert halls.
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Magic of Music

The reaches of Ionia were quiet, far from any talk of war or unrest. Sometimes would even find a wandering soul, looking to displace themselves from the world. Other times some would find a cottage or home out in the farthest fields and forests. No one would dare disturb these homes. Who knows what or who lays in wait. Though at times, you could hear melodies being played from a cottage. Some might say it was spirits singing. 

But in truth, it was a masked man positioned with perfect posture on the piano bench. Without his signature white cloak over him, Jhin the Virtuoso, sat there playing snippets of improvised melodies. Sitting in his reddish-violet tunic, he would sigh as his hands played the 4/4 melodies he was trying to turn into something whole. 

From behind him a woman dressed beautiful blue Demacian silks, outlined with gold, loomed. Her long twin tailed deep sky colored hair let loose, almost reaching her legs. Sensing her behind him, he sighed once more and stared at his still hands. 

“Did I wake you? I’ve been trying to play something I’ve been waiting to let out.” His voice was soft and baritone. 

The woman sat next to him and began to make gestures to him. Sign Language. “ _Not at all. I didn't want to disturb, since they were calming sounds._ ”

He looked over the ivory keys, then towards the glossed black wood of the piano. “My love, may I ask you to lay in front of me? Maybe my muse can help connect these thoughts.”

Without arguing she smiled and stood on the bench. Transferring her body on top of the black wood, laying out, sprawled on top of the stringed instrument. Laying on her back she stared up at the ceiling hoping Jhin could create something beautiful for her to listen to.

He smirked from under his mask, beginning to play slowly. Improving, taking in the feelings and ideas he had in his mind. The notes, the chords, everything began to piece together. Like sewing a quilt, each stitch, every stroke turning into a full blown song. Jhin and his muse, Sona, they rarely have time for each other. Jhin is always on the run, and Sona was across the world in Demacia or traveling. 

The sounds began to vibrate the piano, Sona’s lips turned into a full smile as she closed her eyes. The music began to move her, she sat up and her magic began to play. Vibrant colors and notes flew into the room. All as if she was conducting. Etwahl began to hover it’s way over to her. Floating over her lap, she began to pluck and strum on the stringed instrument. Harmonizing and playing in total sync with the man on the piano. 

Where once there was a room, they were now on a meadow. The lush greens across the ground, splashes of color invaded the green. Flowers from vibrant blues and purples, to reds and pinks, then yellows and whites. The scene changes once more, where they are now in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Animals from all over, big and small were the crowd. Little rabbits, large wolves, foxes, bears, all the creatures sitting around entranced by the sounds.

Now, back in a room but it was now different, it was dark and there was a spotlight on them both. It was as if they were transported to a stage. The velvet curtains hung over them and opened up. The peaceful sounds began to fill all over as they were now both lost in song and rhythm. Notes in all sorts of colors floated along and dispersed. The sounds were coming to a halt, and as the music stopped the magical crowd began to cheer for the couple. 

Sona’s blue hues started to turn over to Jhin. Reaching down, she slowly pulled his mask up, only showing his clothed mouth. Her lips pressed against the cloth where his lips were, with her other hand caressing his face. Her legs dangled from atop the piano, all the while she was showing her affection to him.

Pulling away his lips under the cloth began to smirk, “I take it you enjoyed our little duet. I felt… as I was transported away from here. Traveling and playing for different audiences with you.” 

Sona smiled and nodded. She shifted down the mask once more before he reached up and stopped her hand. He pulled the mask to cover them both on one side, he let go of her hand and pulled down the clothed mask, pressing his bare lips against her own. Sharing a moment of passion and peace. 

Slowly pulling away, their lips were grazing each other, “A moment, that will last a lifetime in my cold, dead heart.”


End file.
